Proposal:Ocean Park
by ahsokalo
Summary: What do you get when you mix red pandas and Hong Kong? It s Hong Kong Ocean Park, you nitwits. Ha hah. And this is for you, the contest, Nkcandygirl! Thank you, Nkcandygirl and randomle26, for giving me inspiration.


**Hey, guys! I know what I`ve said about studying and all, but studying about hardware of Computer has made me sick and I want to take a break. So, while I was studying about Science, I saw an example picture about red pandas. Then, I was studying Geography and thought about Hong Kong. I read randomle26`s stories all over again, especially 'The Happiest Place on Earth'. And later I checked my Yahoo mailbox account and saw a PM from Nkcandygirl about a contest of Bullying Awareness Month. And, since a few stories has something close to Hong Kong, but didn`t mention Ocean Park, I started to think. Then, 'Cha-Ching', a light bulb and an idea came. Here`s a little tip of what I thought: what do you get when you mix red pandas and Hong Kong? Think about it…It`s from my hometown (I refuse to call it my country, China, if you want to know why, check my profile). It`s Hong Kong Ocean Park, you nitwits. Ha hah. Just joking. You`re not nitwits, but I`m just getting stressed. So I had to crack a lame joke. This is my first one-shot, guys, and it`s now practically night time, so I have to go to bed. I`ll have to work and formulate this quick. So, enough of me and the story`s origin, let`s get started shall we? And this is for you, the contest, Nkcandygirl! Thank you, Nkcandygirl and randomle26, for giving me inspiration. And what I tell here are mostly true, apart from what would happen. In this fic Raven knows Cantonese. Hope this is funny for ya`.**

**And this happens after Trouble in Tokyo and Robin and Star breaking up after two months. Robin changed to NW months in DC, not reality, or else the problems in Africa and global warming could`ve been solved by now, by Bruce Wayne and Wayne industries. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing for everything here, only the plot.**

* * *

"Come on, Richard. Did we have to fly _all _the way from Bludhaven just to get to Hong Kong Ocean Park?" said an irritated Raven Roth aka Nightingale, one of the founders of the Titans. The Titans had changed their team name from Teen Titans as most were already in their early 20`s, save for some members, like Timmy, Teether and Melvin and some new ones. Some had also changed their hero name and costume. They had also co-operated with the Team, Young Justice.

"Oh, come on, Raven. It`s not like a little fun can kill you. Besides, it`s Bruce`s money and this trip won`t cause a dent in his account," said Richard Grayson aka Nightwing, also a founder of the Titans. He was the one driving the blue (*1) Ferrari they had rented.

"It`s not that. It`s just…can the Titans and the Team handle The Reach? We can`t take any risks and-"

Richard cut her off, while parking the car, "Don`t worry, Rae. Give them a little faith and put it at the back of your head. We should just enjoy the peace we can have now and relax. Have fun. Be kids."

Raven scoffed, "Last time I checked, we`re in our twenties." "_Early _twenties and so it`s still making us teenagers," Richard countered as he and Raven slipped out of their car to take an escalator to reach the ticket booth.

They lined up and after a while, it was their turn. "Two adults, please," said Raven. The man at the counter looked up and down at her and grinned and said, "That`ll be $560, sweetie. And half the price if you go out on a date with me." Richard barged in and glared. The man cowered in fear. He excepted the money and gave him the tickets. Who would want to mess with a muscular guy, especially Richard Grayson, ward of Bruce Wayne, billionare playboy of Gotham.

After buying the tickets, they waited for the gates to open. It was 07:53 and the doors opened at 08:00. They looked at the sea otters that were playing and took photos of them.

**Time skip**

"I heard some locals say that they should head to the Grand Aquarium first. It`s going to have us line up if we don`t," said Raven. "Then, let`s go," Richard said.

**Time skip**

"Wow! Those were some beautiful aquamarines. Aqualad would love to see these pictures later on. Where should we go next?" Richard said.

"Take the cable car or Ocean Express to the other side of the park. We`ll come back later or else we`ll have to line up for a long time. We can see those later."

"You seriously have to hear what the locals say?"

"Well…we have to plan our time wisely, you know?"

**Time skip**

It was 19:08 now. Richard and Raven rode on wild rides, like Hair Raiser, the Flash and Space Wheel. Richard and Raven had fun at the game corners (name had slipped my mind. what I`m talking about are small tents where you can play games and get prizes) and got a jumbo doll(seriously hard to get. There are small, medium, big and jumbo prizes. When you get a prize, the keeper rings the bell with volume according to your prize). They saw animals, like dolphins and sea lions in the Ocean Theatre. The only things left was Raging River…or not. They`re done anyways.

Richard eyes were wide like saucers. Even if he left the boat car.

"Good thing we bought these raincoats. Um…Richard? Are you okay? You`ve been like that after we left the boat car," asked Raven, worried. "I`m fine." He snapped out of his trance.

"Wait. Don`t tell me the Great Nightwing was scared. You jump around rooftops, fight villains and ride on the crazy Nightmobile or the Nightcycle."

"Heck, no."

"Admit it! You were scared of that gravity-lift feeling."

"Fine, can we go back now? We have to make it on time for the 20:00 fireworks, Symbio, at the Aqua City Lagoon."

"Let`s go"

**Time skip**

They had seen the pandas and red pandas now. But…

"You jealous?"

"Of what?"

"The clerk-girl looking at me and asking for my phone number."

"Fine!"

"Ah! So, you are!"

"She asked you your number and you gave it to her."

"Beastboy`s…"

"What?"

"It was Beast Boy`s phone number…"

Raven looked at him, stunned.

"Yup. Come on. Let`s go. There`s just minutes before Simbio starts."

**Time skip**

The show`s effects were amazing. The images on the water displays were lively and the fireworks were spectacular. The fire was so hot, the people at the front and near the fires` flamethrower stepped a it back.

Suddenly, Richard knelt down on one knee and Raven turned to her. People, who were next to and behind them, looked at him. Richard took out a velvet box and held it between them. He opened it to reveal an amethyst ring with a silver band, set in a cotton cushion.

"We`ve been friends since the day our team established. During the time I had loved Starfire, I also had an infatuation to you. When the bond was made, I feel the infatuation grow deeper. During whole world ending thing processed, I had grown loving you. When I dated Starfire, I realized my love for you was stronger. That was the reason we broke up. When I was called to the Team, I missed you so very much. Every time we work together, I feel complete. So, Raven Rachael Roth, I ask your hand in mine. To be mine and have a future with me. Ms Roth,… would you like the honor of being Mrs Grayson?"

By the time Richard finished his sentence, Raven`s face was streaking with tears. She knelt down.

"I accept, Mr Grayson. I accept…"

Raven and Richard`s lips touched, kissing in unison with one of the fireworks exploded as well.

It was one of the days they would never forget.

_**The End**_

**(*1) Yeah, blue because he`s Nightwing and, don`t know why, but people say not red because people will mistake it as a taxi. We have blue, green and red taxis.**

**So, how`d I do. Sorry for the title, middle part and the proposal. I`m in a bit of a hurry and I have no experience in proposals. I`m only a 9****th**** grader. Give me a comment of a new title. Everything I wrote here are true. First thing you get there is to go to the Grand Aquarium and stuff. It`s true. If you don`t, bring a portable chair because you`ll have to wait 15 minutes. As long as you don`t care about the Mainland Chinas, your day is fine. See the reason I don`t admit I`m Chinese? If you do come, do these and you`ll have a great time. Just watch your timing. MC`s tend to come during holidays. And since recently, there are news about MC`s milk powder problems withus, it makes me hate them even more. Enough of them. See you back at JL Ac after 15****th****, guys! And give me comments of missions, events and stuff. I REEEEAAALLLY need it to get the story moving. I`ve drawn the map. And comment if I should write a sequel. R&R and good night! Almost forgot! Ocean Park link:**

** . /html/en/home/**


End file.
